


Roots in the Cards

by viv_is_spooky



Series: Down to the Root [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: And Settings, For characters, I'm just adding as I go, None of the sets are going to be complete yet!, Other, Tarot Cards, To be updated as series continues, and stories, in this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viv_is_spooky/pseuds/viv_is_spooky
Summary: Some cards work better upright (U), and others better in reverse (R), but in each casesomeof the upright and reverse meanings both apply. And if there’s no specification, both apply equally.
Series: Down to the Root [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792387
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**MAJOR ARCANA**

* * *

THE WORLD (U): The Keystone

JUDGEMENT: Beside Remains

THE SUN (U): Steady Hands

THE MOON: Oliver Banks

THE STAR (U): Gerry Delano

THE TOWER (U): The RS Examiner

THE DEVIL (U): The Web

TEMPERANCE: Rosie Zampano

DEATH: Terminal Sight

THE WHEEL OF FORTUNE: Lethe in Acheron

THE HERMIT (R): Ria Mirti

STRENGTH (U): Anahita Hart

THE LOVERS: Gerry Delano & Oliver Banks

THE HIEROPHANT: Flesh and Bone

THE EMPEROR: Widow and Casualty

THE EMPRESS (U): Helen Richardson

THE HIGH PRIESTESS: Manuela Dominguez

THE MAGICIAN: Helen the Distortion

THE FOOL (R): Dr. Thomas Pritchard


	2. Chapter 2

**SUIT OF WANDS**

* * *

TEN OF WANDS - Manuela Dominguez

NINE OF WANDS - Beside Remains

EIGHT OF WANDS (U) - Helen the Distortion

SEVEN OF WANDS- Tim Stoker

SIX OF WANDS - Lethe in Acheron

FIVE OF WANDS - Widow and Casualty

FOUR OF WANDS (U) - The Keystone

THREE OF WANDS - Oliver Banks

TWO OF WANDS - Terminal Sight

PAGE OF WANDS - Flesh and Bone

QUEEN OF WANDS - Ria Mirti

ACE OF WANDS (U) - Gerry Delano


	3. Chapter 3

**SUIT OF CUPS**

* * *

KING OF CUPS - Helen the Distortion

QUEEN OF CUPS - Gerry Delano

KNIGHT OF CUPS - Tim Stoker

PAGE OF CUPS - Jonathan Sims

TEN OF CUPS (R) - Beside Remains

NINE OF CUPS - Ria Mirti

EIGHT OF CUPS - So Darkness I Became

SEVEN OF CUPS - Flesh and Bone

SIX OF CUPS - Steady Hands

FIVE OF CUPS - Oliver Banks

FOUR OF CUPS - Manuela Dominguez

THREE OF CUPS - The Keystone

TWO OF CUPS - Gerry Delano & Oliver Banks

ACE OF CUPS - Terminal Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first complete suit I’ve posted so far WOO!!


End file.
